1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor which is a component of a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A laminate type of solid oxide fuel cell is made by laminating cells with interconnectors in between, each of the cells comprising a solid electrolyte having mutually opposite surfaces having a fuel side electrode and an air side electrode respectively, and conductive distributors connected with the fuel side electrode and the air side electrode. In the solid oxide fuel cell, each distributor must have a structure which ensures electrical connection between an abutting interconnector and an abutting electrode and allows a fuel gas or air to pass therethrough.
A conventional type of distributor has a plurality of slits so that a fuel gas or air can pass therethrough. This distributor has an advantage in its transmission ability of air and a fuel gas, but has a disadvantage of decreasing an effective electrode area of a solid oxide fuel cell.. In addition, this distributor is susceptible to thermal stress, and it is likely to be broken by thermal stress when an electric current is generated.
Another conventional type of distributor has a porous base which is coated with a conductive agent. This distributor solves the disadvantages of the above-mentioned distributor. However, if the distributor is so made to have a higher porosity in order to improve its transmission ability of a fuel gas and air, its mechanical strength is decreased, and the distributor has a disadvantage in its poor durability.